Anna: Lost on the Island
by kiirometh
Summary: Anna, a 16 year old girl, travels to the island in search of someone. But the person who sent her there, has even bigger plans than a family reunion. Rated T incase of some swearing or something...
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down upon Anna's face, creating golden highlights in her red hair. Her eyes quickly opened, and she sat up, finding nothing familiar around her, except the smell of rain, which was a common thing in her homeland of England. Everything around her was green, a jungle one way, a mountain the other. She got up, dusting off her knees and struggled to remember how it was she got there. She began walking, when a voice startled her.

"Hey! Don't move." Anna was startled by a mans' voice behind her. "Turn around, and put your hands in the air." Anna did so, timidly raising her hands to the pure blue sky. She noted the southern drawl in the mans' voice, trying to remember if she was told anything about him.

"Alright now, Ginger." The man strolled towards her, his blond hair moving into his face as he got nearer, "You wanna tell me what you're doing out here?" Anna looked at his face, stern and unshaven.

"I…I'm not exactly sure. I'm looking r-"Anna stuttered out, but was cut off.

"Are you a hostile?" the man edged closer to her, gun first.

"A what?-No, no, I-I'm look-"Anna began to panic. "My name is Anna F-"

"LaFleur!" Another man stepped in, he was shorter than the southern blond guy, but he didn't appear any happier; his Asian face seemed permanently frozen in an unhappy appearance.

"What is it, Miles?" the man, dubbed LaFleur by the Asian guy, asked who Anna presumed was Miles, and didn't turn his gaze from Anna.

"She's not a hostile, James. She's…a scientist…" Miles looked at Anna, and she got the sense he knew something, but to Anna's knowledge, his power didn't cover that form of mind reading. She thought about LaFleur. She didn't know of any James LaFleur, but she had heard of a James Ford…

"Why wasn't she with the rest of the eggheads when they came on the sub last week?" LaFleur lowered his gun, and finally turned to face Miles. Anna lowered her hands and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know, James. She's a late comer. A…physicist, right?" Miles' intense eyes fell upon Anna, who nodded, but continued to scan the area, furrowing her brow at something by the tree line, which went unnoticed by the two men.

"Oh, great. She's not a basket case like our other one, is she?" LaFleur asked, "How'd she get to be a genius at that age anyways?" Miles shrugged and they both looked at Anna, who, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her, was looking inquisitively at something among the trees.

"Hey!" LaFleur called, getting Anna's attention. She walked back over to them.

"Did you guys notice how-" She started, but was cut of by LaFleur.

"Are you some kind of prodigy kid?"

"No, not really. I don't think that's a…proper term. I mean, it's possible, but my Grandmother taught me. A lot of stuff, about…well, physics, and things…" Anna trailed off, and spaced out in the direction of the trees. "Interesting…" She muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" LaFleur whispered to Miles. Anna noticed the two of them heading towards a parked van Anna guessed was from the 1970s. She followed them over to the light blue vehicle, just now noticing the matching tan jumpsuits both of them wore, each with a octagonal emblem that Anna sworn she had seen somewhere before. She remained quiet, as did Miles and LaFleur, on her trip to where they had came from. When they came out of the deep green of the jungle, they arrived in a neighborhood of houses, all matching in a suburbia way, painted a dull yellow. There were a few other buildings Anna noticed, as well as a park, where she noticed a few toddlers playing. LaFleur drove up to a mechanic garage type building, parking the van in a row with other identical ones, and hopping out. Anna stepped out, taking in her new surroundings in a sort of awe.

"Welcome," LaFleur began, closing the van door behind him, "to the DHARMA initiative."

(whoosh sound effect!)


	2. Chapter 2

(whoosh sound!)

1992, England.

"So what exactly is happening to my daughter?" the gold-haired lady asked the man standing outside the hospital room. The mans white coat blended in with the colorless walls of the crowded, nurse filled corridor.

"The impact of the car accident has caused your daughter to go into a coma. We have confidence she'll wake up, soon in fact. However, she may suffer from some memory loss."

"How much will she forget? She's only 22!" The lady sighed, "Can she gain it back?"

"Well, the damage to her hippocampus was not too severe. There's a possibility that she only forgot that day, but also she could've forgotten the past year. And I assure you, Jeanette, that we here will do everything we can to speed up her healing process, but I'm afraid whatever she forgot will remain forgotten." The doctor replied, noticing a slight glee in Jeanette's face. "You can go in if you like, call me if you need me."

The doctor nodded and walked away, Jeanette walked in, sitting in a lilac colored chair beside the hospital bed. A bloody bandage, close to the color of her daughter's hair, was wrapped around her head. Jeanette took her daughters hand in her own, and stroked it.

"Mum….?" Her daughter spoke, her eyes remained close.

"Yes, I'm here darling."

"Where's….Daa." her voice faded out.

"Dad? Are you wondering where Dad is? He's with your sisters…"

"No…no…and my…baby…"

"You don't have a baby." Jeanette's face was firm. The girl opened her blue eyes, which grew with happiness as she spotted her mom, quickly locking her in an awkward embrace from her spot in the stiff hospital bed.

"How long was I gone for?" her daughter asked, sitting up. She looked around the room, lifting up a frail hand to her head, feeling the bandage.

"What's the last thing you remember, love?" Her mom asked.

"Well, coming home. Turning 21. Right?" Jeanette smiled in an accomplished way.

"You've been out for a year." Her mom said to her, taking advantage of the memory loss, as if there was something that she desperately wanted her to forget. The doctor walked in.

"Ah, you're awake, well-" The doctor began. Jeanette rose quickly and ushered the doctor to the door. They stepped out in the hallway. The girl smiled as they left the room, twiddling her thumbs and gazing around the room. She tried to find words among the mumbling outside the door, but most of it was inaudible. A few moments later, Jeanette came back in the room.

"C'mon, love, let's go home." Jeanette smiled, and her daughter carefully got out of the bed, messing up the perfect, white sheets. The doctor looked at her, concerned, but the girl presumed it was because of her condition. "I just have to call home real quick, why don't you go to the lunchroom, get a snack." She handed her daughter some quarters, and after she disappeared down the hall, picked up the payphone.

_If only we were going to our real home_…The girl thought to herself as she left her mom by the payphone.

(whoooooosh!)


	3. Chapter 3

(whoooooooooosh!!!)

Anna walked around on the cement path that intertwined through the neighborhood. She passed by a park, a garage and several other buildings. She stayed in her own little world until she was pulled out of it by a large man.

"Hey, uh, new girl…Sorry, I forgot your name." He sounded sincere and half smiled at Anna. Anna couldn't help but smile back. The man's happy-go-luckiness seemed infectious.

"It's Anna." She reached out and shook his soft, fleshy hand. "And you are?"

"Hurley. I'm the chef dude. Are you hungry at all? I've just made some lemonade if you're thirsty."

"Sure, I'd love some." Anna smiled and took off her backpack as she sat down at a wooden picnic table inside what was some sort of cafeteria. Soon, Hurley returned with two glasses of lemonade. He handed one to Anna.

"Thank you Hurley."

"So, what brings you to the island?" Anna stared at his pudgy face surrounded by long, brown curls. He looked sweet enough but she came to the conclusion that it would be for the best if she didn't tell anyone.

"Research." She took another drink of the lemonade, sour yet sugary-sweet. Hurley had done a superb job making it.

"Ah. That's cool man. There's a lot of scientist guys…and girls, around here. What are you researching?" Hurley was amiable but Anna felt slightly awkward.

"Like…electromagnetism…" Anna studied his face, waiting for it to turn confused instead of cheery, "There's a lot of…interesting qualities this island has. For a physicist anyways." Anna got up after finishing her lemonade, slinging her backpack back on. "Thanks for the lemonade, Hurley"

"Yeah." Hurley watched Anna walk away for a second before speaking up, "You know, there's this guy, Daniel, he's a physicist, he knows a lot about….well, I'm sure he does, about what you're researching…"

"Daniel, you said?" Anna turned around and walked back towards Hurley.

"Yeah…Daniel Faraday." Anna looked at Hurley, quickly hiding her excitement.

"Can you take me to him? You said he was here right?"

"Yeah. He just arrived, I don't know where he is right now, though, but, I know he's here. Somewhere." Hurley led Anna over towards the mechanic garage, where one lone Dharma Initiative bus sat, waiting to take Anna away.

(whawhooosh!)


	4. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4 & 5

(whoosh)

The freighter glided across the South Pacific the sun just above the horizon. Charlotte leaned against the railing, staring out into the ocean. She heard a sound behind her, and turned to see a man approaching her. He stopped and half-waved, his awkwardness made Charlotte chuckle.

"Hey," he said softly, sticking his hand in his pockets. Charlotte stepped closer to him.

"It's Daniel, right?" She asks. He nods and mumbles out a yes.

"I…I was just letting you know that we're approaching the island. And once Naomi makes contact we'll be going out on the helicopter." Charlotte smiled, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. After a few seconds, her smile faded.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Charlotte asked, looking into Daniels' dark eyes.

"No, I don't think so…" Daniel tried to remember seeing the redhead before, but he couldn't remember her. He couldn't really remember much of anything anymore. "Unless you came to Oxford before…" He trailed off, "I have to go…check something." Daniel turned and left Charlotte alone on the deck.

Daniel walked into a dark room, and dug through his backpack, till he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a brown journal, opened it up and began flipping through the pages, stopping towards the end. He sighed, not finding what he wanted. He silently closed the journal, slid it in his backpack, and walked away.

(whooooosh, man)

"Hi, Hugo." A soft female voice approached Hurley and Anna, as Hurley was getting keys. Anna looked at a blond haired woman, who appeared very calm. "I don't believe we've met yet." Her blue eyes landed on Anna.

"My name is Anna." She shook Juliet's hand.

"I'm Juliet." Her attention turned back to Hurley. "We're you planning on going somewhere?"

"Well, I was like, gonna take Anna to see more DHARMA things, like maybe the…Orchid? You know, deliver some lunches?"

"She'll see things soon enough Hurley. Besides it doesn't appear you have any lunches, and Miles is out there right now. You know they don't like too many people out there at the same time." Hurley nodded sadly, placing the keys back on the rusty hook next to a clipboard sign-up sheet. "Why don't you come with me, Anna." Juliet smiled at Anna, who crossed her arms in defeat and reluctantly followed the blond.

"Anna, I know why you're here." Juliet says once they've arrived in an area no one is around. Anna looks at the blond ponytail in front of her, and follows it towards a building.

"I'm sorry?" Anna asked. They stopped in front of some doors. Juliet turns to face her.

"I know who sent you here. And I know who you are. But you don't have to worry, I'll try and help you." Juliet smiled, but Anna kept her fake-confused expression.

"I don't know what you're-," She was cut off by LaFleur who burst through the metal doors behind Juliet.

"There's been another accident." He said, and headed down some dark stairs, the clanking of his boots on the metal echoed, letting Anna know it was a fairly empty room. She followed Juliet inside, and ignored Juliet and LaFleur as she was sucked in like a moth to the glowing of several T.V. screens, all of which displayed places around the compound. Anna studied them, oblivious to the raised voices behind her. After a few seconds, she turned to face them.

"This is getting ridiculous. I thought maybe now that Dan's here, he could fix something. Course, he's probably forgotten how."

"James, calm down. If it's supposed to happen, then it is."

"Then he goes and pisses off Dr. Chang." LaFleur looks around angrily, Juliet smiles at Anna, noticing that she finally decided to join them.

LaFleur, Anna and Juliet were all about to speak at once, when someone came down the stairs.

"LaFleur. We're having a meeting at your house still, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Jack. Be right there." The man left, LaFleur turned back to Juliet. "C'mon." Juliet followed LaFleur, Anna following them. When they got back into the sunlight, Juliet turned to Anna.

"Anna. You have to stay out here, OK? I know you wanna know what's going on, but…it's a bit complicated, and I don't know what you already know." Juliet walked off. Anna looked around. To her right was a swing set, a woman sat on a bench, with her baby. Another young girl, about 7, sat on the swing. Anna walked around on the cement path, trying to pick up some information from passersby.

(hsooooohw…haha…backwards)


End file.
